vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Legolant
|-|Henry= |-|The Raging Black Bull= Summary Henry Legolant 「ヘンリー・レゴラント Henrī Regoranto」is a nobleman and a 5th Class Junior Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad as well as the first member of the same squad. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C physically, at least 7-B with the Raging Black Bull Name: Henry Legolant Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: First Black Bulls member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Spatial Manipulation (Can change the structure and shape of Black Bulls base every day), Acrobatics, Magic, Aura, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic and Mana Skin), Flight (With a broom), Magic Absorption, Limited Telekinesis (Can make parts of the Black Bulls' Headquarters float), Large Size (Type 1 with the Raging Black Bull) Attack Potency: Below Average level physically, at least City level with the Raging Black Bull (One Shot Elf Hamon and Elf Klaus who could injure Base Asta. Easily defeated N°0 Michael Caesar who damaged Gauche) Speed: Unknown with FTL reactions Lifting Strength: Possibly Class K (Is able to lift the Black Bulls' Headquarters by telekinesis), higher with Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Below Average Class, at least City Class with the Raging Black Bull Durability: Below Average level physically, higher with Mana Skin | At least City level, higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Henry possesses a considerable amount of magic power, as he was able to keep up a spell that reshaped the entire Black Bull's hideout for a significant length of time with no visible signs of exhaustion. Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Henry possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various rearranging magic spells. The covers have outlines of his magic house. Black_Clover_Henry_Legolant_Grimoire.png|Henry's Grimoire Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Recombination Magic 「組換魔法 Kumikae Mahō」: Henry uses this magic attribute to change the location and shape of the rooms in his magic house. *'Recombination Magic: The Raging Black Bull 「組替魔法『黒の暴れ牛号』 Kumikae Mahō "Kuro no Abare Ushi-gō"」:' Henry rearranges a magic house into the shape of a giant bull that he can control. **'Combat Style 「戦闘スタイル Sentō Sutairu」:' The house shifts into a bull that stands on two legs. It can attack with its fists or with cannons that fire blasts of mana. These blasts can also be used to launch and amplify other spells and to launch people. **'Charging Style 「猛進スタイル Mōshin Sutairu」:' The house shifts into a bull that runs on all four legs. **'Mana Corkscrew 「マナコークスクリュー Mana Kōkusukuryū」:' While using the Raging Black Bull, Henry rotates the Bull's arm and delivers a spinning punch to a target. **'Mana Rocket Punch「マナロケットパンチ Mana Rokettopanchi」:' While manipulating The Raging Black Bull, Henry launches a fist at a target. The hand could be recalled to the main structure. **'The Mini Bull 「ミニ暴牛号 Mini Bōgyū-gō」:' Henry rearranges part of a magic house into a miniature version of The Raging Black Bull. This version is capable of flight by expelling mana from the rear section. The number of occupants is limited due to its size. Henry_Legolant_The_Raging_Black_Bull_Combat_Style_Black_Clover.png|The Raging Black Bull: Combat Style Henry_Legolant_The_Raging_Black_Bull_Black_Clover.png|The Raging Black Bull: Charging Style Henry_Legolant_The_Raging_Black_Bull_Mana_Cockscrew_Black_Clover.png|Mana Cockscrew Henry_Legolant_The_Raging_Black_Bull_Mana_Rocket_Punch_Black_Clover.png|Mana Rocket Punch Henry_Legolant_The_Raging_Black_Bull_The_Mini_Bull_Black_Clover.png Mana Absorption: Due to a curse, Henry passively absorbs the mana from others near him. The mana he absorbs becomes part of his own, which he could use to cast his magic spells. When outside of his magic house, his magic absorbing becomes more erratic. Gallery Black_Clover_Black_Bulls_barge_into_courthouse.png|Black Bulls barging into the Courthouse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Broom Users Category:Black Clover Category:Adults Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Black Bulls Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Mecha Category:Super Robots Category:Drill Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shueisha